Harry Potter and Life After Battle
by HarryPotterluver1998
Summary: Voldemort and most of the Death Eaters are dead and gone, some are left but arno problem, Wizarding World in shambles. Harry begins his life as a normal teenager with no mass murderers to worry about. H/G R/H. First Fanfic and bad at summaries. R&R
1. The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: Not my characters, J.K Rowlings work. Most of the first part of the story is based around what happened in her books but after that its my work btw cant write Fleur in a French accent- she will have an English accent but she is French, she may put the occasional French word and speak French as well but not very often. Bold parts are mainly going to be letters and italics are parts I have taken from the book in exact wording. Review and Rate please.**_

_Harry moved towards Neville, who was bending over another body._

"_Neville"_

"_Blimey, Harry, you nearly gave me heart failure!"_

_Harry had pulled of the Cloak: the idea had come to him out of nowhere, born out of a desire to make absolutely sure._

"_Where are you going, alone?" Neville asked suspiciously._

"_It's all part of the plan," said Harry "There's something I've got to do. Listen-Neville-"_

"_Harry!" Neville looked suddenly scared. "Harry, you're not thinking of handing yourself over?"_

"_No," Harry lied easily. "Course not … this is something else. But I might be out of sight for a while. You know Voldemort's snake, Neville? He's got a huge snake… calls it Nagini…"_

"_I've heard, yeah… it's got to be killed. Ron and Hermione know that, but just in case they-"_

"Ok, Harry, I'll do it… I'll kill the snake" Neville said unreassuringly.

"Oh and Nev can you give this to Ginny please, when Voldemort comes back?"

"Sure thing, mate"

With that Harry pulled the invisibility cloak back on and headed off into the forest ready to face his death. "I'll be fine, I will get to see my mum, my dad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin, my grandparents, Dumbledore, all of them I will get to see again. I'll be fine; in fact, I'll be more than fine, seeing as I have no loving family here."

Whilst, Harry was walking into the forest, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley clan, one less, were sitting in the Great Hall with Remus, Tonks and Fred's bodies, crying. Little did they know that they would be crying later over one more body, one person who was meant to save them all.

A while later, whether it was a minute or an hour, everyone assembled in the Great Hall, heard cheers and laughing and over it all Voldemort was shouting, at this point he was so far away the words were incomprehensible. Ginny had a gut-wrenching feeling, that her love was dead , the one she had loved since she first saw at King's Cross in Harry's first year. By this time, she was outside; her legs were moving off their own accord as if she had no control. And then, she heard it the words she never wanted to have to listen to, least of all now.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD." Those words were shouted from Voldemort's mouth, followed by loud cheers and laughter, coming from the Death Eaters. Ginny heard Hermione and Ron screaming, her mum crying, her dad was holding her back from running to Voldemort himself. Strangely enough she heard McGonagall screaming. Ginny could no longer hold it back, she screamed as loud as she could and sunk into the ground, crying for Harry, crying for Fred, crying for Tonks, crying for Colin, crying for everyone who had died at the hands of Lord Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters. She vaguely recalled hearing Neville give a speech to Voldemort, kill his snake and thrust a letter into her hand. When she looked down at the letter she recognized the familiar scrawl, it broke her heart to see her greatest desire and greatest fear of that moment collide. Ginny didn't know how she would react to reading this- it would be great but terrifying. Finally, curiosity got the better of her and she tore open the letter, tears pouring down her face- just from seeing the hand writing.

**_Ginevra Molly Weasley._**

**_How can I even begin to say I'm sorry I ruined your life, your family's life? I took away pieces of families that should never be taken. I have forced others into feeling the pain of losing a loved one, I am so sorry. I'm sorry I left you last summer, the reason I left was because I cared about you and loved you too much to put you into any danger by being with me. Ginny, I love you with all my heart, all my mind, all my body and all my soul- you are the only one for me and I hope that as I am now gone, you will be able to find someone that loves you as much as I do now and that you will be able to love as well. Ginny, find someone that loves and cares for you as much as I do, if I was alive I would say so myself but I'm not Voldemort has killed me. I want you to know this; I died to give you and your family a better world to live in. I would be honoured if you could forgive me and if you loved me only half as much as I love you. If I were alive, someday I would have married you but as it happens I am not._**

_At this point, Ginny was sobbing quite loudly, sitting on the floor curled into a ball as if her life depended on it but she stayed strong and carried on reading the letter._

**_Please don't cry because I am dead, celebrate because I lived, and celebrate because through all of this we found love. Honour and remember what we all accomplished in our lives. Even though, I said that sometimes crying does sometimes help, my love. I don't think Fred would want you to cry for him either he would want laughter, my love help your family get through these deaths. Darling, I can't say the pain completely goes away but it does become easier as time goes by._**

**_Ginevra Molly Weasley you have stolen my heart and love you will always have it. Darling Ginny, I will love you eternally._**

**_With all my love, always_**

**_Harry Potter_**

**Xxx**

**P.S Tell Ron to hurry up and date Hermione before she gets taken by some other lucky wizard.**

**P.P.S There is a letter enclosed from Fred, he asked me to give it to you- since he knew he was going to die he felt it apparantly. Be strong my love.**

**P.P.P.S I have left all my money, properties and belongings to you family- I hope you will use it in my memory. Have fun and enjoy yourself.**

"I love you too; I always have and always will." Ginny whispered softly as if she was talking to someone privately.

Ginny pushed herself to read Fred's letter and she pulled out the letter and looked at the all too familiar scrawl.

**_Dear Ginny,_**

**_I guessed one of us wouldn't make it out of the pit alive and with all the success I've had in my life, I figured it would be me. Georgie and me wrote these letters to our family. Ginny, I wanted you to know you're my favourite sister-_**

At this Ginny said "Only sister," but carried on reading

_**-(I know you just said only sister) but your special, Gin, you're an amazingly talented and beautiful witch. Your such a strong and kind woman.**_

_**I've always supported you and Harry, I think you are perfect together and I know he loves you as much as you love him- you can see it when you two are together and they way he looks at you. When Harry blames himself for all these deaths give him a punch for me, then yell at him and say.**_

_**"Listen here, you git, no one blames you for their deaths , apart from the snake face bastard well we all blame you for his death, just his. Anyway, they all chose to fight, they knew the risk of not coming out alive but they laid down their lives in hope of a good future and a long and happy life for us all. They didn't lay down their life for you to mope around all day long, blaming yourself for their death that just makes their sacrifice ruined otherwise they died for nothing otherwise the wound in our hearts will never heal"**_

_**Say that to Harry sis, then snog the crap out of him. Also remind him, that Forge owes his 1000 galleons and we are willing to pay that back. Also sis tell George to pull himself together and get a girl.**_

_**Sorry to leave this life but I am ready for the next great adventure- as long as I have a skiving snack box and a trick wand- I'm good to go.**_

_**Your favourite brother,**_

_**Frederick Fabian Weasley**_

After laughing and crying whilst reading Fred's letter she cried some more knowing that she would never get to say those words to Harry, she would never get to kiss him again, never get to punch him, never get to send a load a bat bogeys at him, never get to call him a git. This all broke her heart and she began crying again staring at the bundle at Voldemort's feet whilst looking at him she saw movement, he was twitching, he can't be doing that- no one survives the killing curse- but this was Harry he had survived it once does this mean he had survived it again? She watched Harry carefully and attentively not daring to blink- then suddenly he was gone he had disappeared.

Then Hagrid shouted "HARRY – WHERE'S HARRY?"

Harry found himself watching everyone fighting in the Great Hall, he was desperately trying to get to Voldemort to finish him off but he it hard when your invisible- seeing as people can't see you. He saw him in the middle of the Great Hall duelling McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley all at once, they were ducking under his spells and trying to get clear shots at him but it was all pointless.

Bellatrix was fighting also- she was dueling three at once Hermione, Ginny and Luna who were all duelling their hardest which equalled Bellatrix's skill. Harry's attention was diverted as a Killing Curse missed Ginny by an inch. Harry changed course and started running at Bellatrix but before he had taken a few steps he was knocked sideways.

_"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH" The shout of rage came from Molly Weasley as she ran to engage Bellatrix in a duel._

_"OUT OF MY WAY" She shouted to the girls and she began to duel Bellatrix with a swish of her wand. Harry watched as jets of lights flew from both wands only to be blocked by their opponent. Both of the women were fighting to kill._

_Students ran to Molly's aid "No! Get back! Get Back! She is mine"_

Nearly everyone in the Great Hall were watching the two duels- Voldemort and his three opponents and Bellatrix. Ginny was watching in terror of what she was sure would be her mother's death. She was preparing herself to see and mourn the end of her mother- when she heard cheers coming from crowds of people. She looked up expecting to see her family surrounding her mother's dead body but instead she saw her mother standing up and alive with a satisfied smile. That smile turned to fear as Molly saw Voldemort round on her to duel her because she had killed his most loyal follower and lover. Then suddenly she heard a shout of a spell, a spell to protect her from a familiar voice.

"PROTEGO"

As Voldemort turned to look for the source everyone's eyes followed his gaze. Harry pulled of his Cloak and in a stern voice he said "No one is to help me, no one- I have got to be the one to finish him"

Voldemort and Harry started circling each other. Harry was speaking but Ginny couldn't work out what he was saying, she didn't need to know what she was saying and it was taking everything for her to make herself stay where she was and not run and kiss him because that could get both her and Harry killed. Ginny was overjoyed to boy, no man, she loved was alive after all and she could see him in flesh and moving. HE WAS ALIVE.

Then she heard Voldemort cast his spell and Harry cast his at the same time.

"AVADA KEDAVRA." From Voldemort

"EXPELLIARMUS"

When Voldemort's green jet of light met Harry's own spell, the Elder Wand came flying through the air, Harry caught it as he had good Seeker reflexes. Due to the weakness of Voldemort, his magic had been drained because the Horcruxes had been destroyed and the Elder Wand was not in his command, he was defeated. Lord Voldemort killed himself- the spell intended for Harry backfired and he killed himself.

After that everything was a blur for Harry, he realised he hadn't slept in days and the adrenalin he had been running on was running out, he realised he hadn't showered properly since leaving Shell Cottage (3 or 4 days before), he realised he hadn't changed his clothes in a while, and he realised he still had the Elder Wand. He was crowded people were all around him, clapping him on his back, praising him, shouting for him , cheering , but what caught his attention throughout the whole scene was a gorgeous red headed girl called Ginny. Harry pushed his way through the crowd which was surprisingly easy and walked over to this goddess and as he got there he bent down and whispered in her ear.

"We'll talk later, after this ruckus has died down a bit"

She whispered back "You have a lot of explaining, you can't kiss me now because your breath smells ghastly but I love Harry James Potter."

After a little laugh at his breath being ghastly he whispered back "I love you too, now my love, I will see you later or tomorrow whenever I wake up."

With that Harry demanded some time and space and said "I will be giving interviews at a later stage at the moment can people give me some time and space alone to grieve the loss of my friends. Thank you."

He walked out off the Great Hall and up to Dumbledore's office, Harry spent nearly two hours talking with the portrait and learning about his new found power which Dumbledore said the Horcrux was limiting before. Harry also learned that he couldn't speak Parseltounge anymore. Dumbledore said that the Elder Wand was Harry's but Harry didn't want to keep it so he repaired his own wand and placed the Elder Wand back into Dumbledore's tomb.

"Thank you, Albus, for all your help and guidance over the last few years. I was told the true story from your brother about your sister Arianna. I know understand every time I said to you that you didn't understand what it was like to lose all your family, you knew all along. Thank you sir for everything, you are my mentor and I will be talking more with your portrait in the future. "

Harry then headed off to the Gryffindor tower to hopefully get some sleep; he didn't know how much he would get since he hadn't slept through the whole night since his encounter with Voldy in the graveyard.

Whilst Harry, was enjoying his peaceful slumber, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna were being checked for injuries by Molly Weasley. Molly was forcing them to eat, all of her children including Fleur, even though they were just pushing their food around on their plates. Ginny kept anxiously looking at the doors of the Great Hall to see if Harry had emerged yet.

Fleur was watching Ginny and she whispered to her " He won't come any quicker," Ginny looked at Fleur suprised, she didn't know the older woman took so much interest in her. Fleur laughed at Ginny's expression "I do pay lot of attention to you, you're quite the belle, don't look so surprised,ma chérie"

Molly Weasley was ordering everyone to go to bed, as they had a busy day rebuilding the castle tomorrow. Everyone went up to bed, eager to not have to face the wrath of Molly Weasley when she is grieveing the loss of her son, preparing to face a long night of no sleep because of nightmares. Girls went up to the Girls dorms, Boys to the Boys dorms. Molly and Arthur on a makeshift bed and Fleur and Bill on the couch, everyone drifted off to sleep quickly after all the adrenalin had worn off. They fell asleep around half past eleven.

* * *

><p>In the morning, on the 3rd May 1998, everyone woke up red and puffy eyed, everyone including Harry. As Harry desencded the staris he saw Ginny waiting, sitting one the couch staring into the embers of the fireplace in the Common Room, alone. She heard someone walking down the stairs and looked up to see Harry watching her , she patted the seat next her and he followed her orders.<p>

"Ginny, I am so sorry for lea..."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW. You say sorry way too much, I understand that you only broke up with me because you had to leave and go on the run completing the mission Dumbledore set you, I know that, and you've already apologised to me for that so stop apologising, you defeated Voldemort yesterday and saved our lives more than once. Me in the Chamber, Dad with the Snake, Ron you have saved countless of times and you saved all our lives yesterday not just the Weasley's but the WHOLE wizarding world. Harry you are a remarkable, noble git but I wouldn't have you any other way. I love you so much."

"I love you too and I guess your right, ok I won't brood over the lives that were lost. I will celebrate in the life, love and future they have given us, I love you, Ginny will you be my girlfriend?" Ginny stood there staring at him even though he had told her a million times that he loved her, she still couldn't believe that someone so amazing and perfect like him could love someone so poor, normal and common like her. Harry was getting nervous, Ginny was standing staring at him like he was mad.

"Okay" Harry said uncertianly. "If you don't want to be my..." That was as far as he got because Ginny grabbed him and kissed him, trying to convey all her feelings for him into one kiss, Harry kissed her back just as enthusiastically, he was tangaling his fingers in her hair when he suddenly heard a cough. He reluctantly stopped kissing Ginny but didn't let go of her as they turned around to face the person the cough had come from.

As Ginny and Harry turned they saw all the Weasley brothers, the fact the Fred's presence was not here was quite apparant, Bill was shocked, Charlie was smiling, Percy had a blank expression plastered on his face, George although he looked depressed had an I told you so expression, Ron looked like he was about to explode which did in fact happen quite quickly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, HARRY POTTER, YOU BROKE UP WITH HER LESS THAN A YEAR AGO, LEAVING HER HEARTBROKEN, LETTING HER GET TORTURED HERE FOR A YEAR. THEN YOU COME WALTZING BACK IN AFTER DEFEATING LORD VOLDEMORT AND KISS HER TO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED HER AND YOU JUST DO THAT RIGHT THERE. YOUR'E A BASTARD NO AN ORPHANED BASTARD. YOU KNOW SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER AND ALL US WOULD HAVE BEEN IF YOU HAD JUST DIED WHEN YOUR STUPID USELESS PARENTS DIED. YOU HAVE DESTROYED OUR FAMILY AND YOU WERE A WASTE OF SPACE ALL OF THESE YEARS, YOU KILLED MY BROTHER IN YOUR STUPID LITTLE GAME WITH VOLDEMORT. GET YOUR ARM OFF MY SISTER AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT." Ron bellowed at Harry, when Harry was about to respond to what Ron was saying, someone stepped up, someone he didn't expect to.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT TO HARRY, I CAN'T BELIEVE, YOU SAID HE SHOULD HAVE DIED WHAT HAS COME OVER YOU, YES ICKLE GIN-GIN AND HARRY MAY HAVE BROKEN UP LAST YEAR BUT DID YOU READ THE LETTER THAT NEVILLE GAVE TO HER FROM HARRY, DID YOU SEE HER WHEN VOLDEMORT ANNOUNCED HE WAS DEAD, DID YOU? AND ABOUT HARRY DYING WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU SAY THAT, DEATH ISN'T SOMETHING WE SHOULD WISH ON ANYONE, ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO ARE FAMILY, EVEN OUR WORST ENEMIES. I'VE NEVER MET HARRY'S PARENTS BUT IF THEY ARE EVEN HALF AS NOBLE AS HARRY, THEY WOULD HAVE BEEN TREASURED PEOPLE. HARRY BEING HERE HAS NOT DESTROYED OUR FAMILY- BECAUSE FAMILY CAN'T DESTROY FAMILY, HE IS A PART OF OUR FAMILY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. YOU CAN'T CHOSE FAMILY RON, BUT KNOW ONE THING NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU IN YOUR LIFE BETWEEN FRIENDS, WOMEN, WORK ANYTHING FAMILY ARE ALWAY THERE TO HELP YOU GET THROUGH IT. FAMILY PUT EACH OTHER FIRST, FAMILY CARE FOR EACH OTHER MORE THAN THEY CARE FOR THEMSELVES, FAMILY WOULD LAY THERE LIVES ON THE LINE ANYTIME AND EVEN DIE AS LONG AS THEIR FAMILY IS SAFE. HOW MANY TIMES HAS HARRY DONE THAT FOR US? HARRY'S LIFE HAS NOT BEEN EASY RON, NOT AS EASY AS YOURS, MINE, HERMIONE'S. HE HAS BEEN THREATEND AND TORTURED SINCE THE AGE OF ONE. HE HASN'T HAD A PROPER FAMILY AT ALL. HOW DO YOU THINK THAT FEELS, KNOWING YOUR NOT WANTED, NOT CARED FOR, NOT LOVED COULD YOU DO THAT? COULD YOU LIVE LIKE THAT? VOLDEMORT ISN'T A GAME, YOU CAN'T REDO LIFE, YOU CAN'T GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING, LIFE IS HARD ONE DAY YOU COULD BE SO HAPPY AND THE NEXT YOU COULD BE LYING ON THE FLOOR, NEXT TO YOUR DEAD TWIN'S COFFIN, NOT KNOWING WHAT TO DO NEXT. LIFE IS NASTY RON, WE ONLY GET ONE SHOT."

Ron stood there looking at George surprised as soon as the words left his mouth, he was expecting Harry, Ginny or Molly but not George. After that George ran out the potrait hole, Harry and Ginny followed, leaving Ron having to deal with all his brothers and his parents and Hermione, whether she was his girlfriend at the moment or not all the rage was aimed at him because of what he said to Harry.

**Thank you for reading this, it is my first fanfic ever so am not sure how it is, I appreciate criticism and improvements. If anyone one has any thing to say about my story, whether good or bad, please tell me. **

**HarryPotterLuver1998**


	2. Surpirses

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. J.K. Rowlings work, my story based on what she wrote. I have had to change the rating to M because of the language used, as I will upped **

Chapter 2- Surprises

A million thoughts were swirling round Harry's head as he slowly walked to the Great Hall hand in hand with Ginny. His thoughts were focusing on _what to do next? I completed my destiny, what do I do now. _Ginny looked at Harry concerned, he hadn't spoken much and she wanted to know what had happened last year whilst they were on the run but then if he told her about the run, Ginny knew that Harry would want to know about her year and it wasn't the best.

"Ginny, Ginny, earth to Ginny" Ginny head Harry say she turned her head and look at him. "Ginny, are you ok?"

"What? oh yeah, I'm fine… just thinking." Ginny said quietly

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked concerned

"Thinking about… last year… yesterday… Remus… Tonks … Colin… Sirius… your parents… Fred… everyone."

"Oh, right…um…" Harry said awkwardly.

"Hey…Harry would you mind …er… tellingmeaboutlastyear?"

"Say the last bit slower please Gin"

"Would you mind telling me about last year?"

"Ok, yeah, sure."

Both resumed their thinking, they were at the back of the Great Hall by the big doors, when Harry stopped and whispered to Ginny "You're the last thing, I thought of when I was in the Forbidden Forest facing Voldemort, I love you more than words can say."

Ginny was looking at Harry staring into his bright emerald eyes, when he finished she didn't hesitate, she just jumped into his arms and kissed him, right there, right then without even realising that they were in the Great Hall with the about 1,000 people watching them. They didn't realise until people started cheering and wolf-whistling and then they heard the click of the camera's that's when they separated and went to sit down with the Weasleys'.

"That was quite a show you put on there, wasn't it?" Someone commented, Harry and Ginny looked at George who shook his head a pointed to… Percy.

A surprised Harry and Ginny sat down and started helping themselves to food, Harry who hadn't eaten a proper meal in days, piled food on his plate so high it would rival Ron. The Weasley family looked solemn and depressed. Mrs Weasley still had tear tracks down her face, when suddenly someone started laughing quite loudly as well. Everyone turned their heads to see where it was coming from and they were most surprised when they saw that the noise was coming from George- who they had expected to be moping about and ignoring everyone.

"George, why are you laughing?" Hermione asked him gently.

"Because it's funny!"

"What's funny mate?" Ron asked.

"Well I'm thinking of what is going to happen when you see the joke me and Fred will play."

"Georgie, honey, Fr…Fr…" Mrs Weasley took a deep breath "He's gone honey."

"Yes, I know that mum, but you didn't think that Fred would leave this life without playing a joke know did you."

"Oh of course not, he wouldn't do that"

After Harry finished his breakfast, he stood up and addressed the people in the Great Hall. He projected his voice using the sonorous charm

"First off, I want to thank you all, every single one of you, even those who can't be here. You all helped me out there and I am so grateful, without you, I wouldn't have been able to succeed so I am not the hero, you are the hero thank you. Second off could I please speak to Kinsley Shacklebolt, Professors McGonagall, Filtwick, Slughorn, Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill and Fleur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Andromeda Tonks in the Headmasters office in 1 hour please? Right now could I speak to Mr Lucius Malfoy, Mrs Narcissa Malfoy and Mr Draco Malfoy?"

"Mr Potter, the Malfoy's are down in the dungeons in transfigured prison cells. Is it urgent to speak to them?"

"Yes, it is urgent."

"May I ask why?"

"Mrs Malfoy, Professor, saved my life when I went to Voldemort- I will explain later but now please will someone show me where in the dungeons they are seeing as I have never been to that part of the castle."

"Of course. Mr Filch. Please take Mr Harry Potter down to the holding cells in the dungeon to speak to the Malfoy's."

"Thank you Professor, I will see you later in the Headmasters office at 11 o'clock exactly."

Harry muttered the counter charm Quietus and followed Mr Filch out of the Great Hall thinking about what he was going to say to the Malfoy's.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HE THINKING, WANTING TO SPEAK TO DEATH EATERS ESPECIALLY MALFOY, I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM. HE HAS GOT NERVE. HARRY POTTER WANTS TO SPEAK TO DEATH EATERS WHAT IS HE GOING TO SAY TO THAT SCUM, I HATE HARRY POTTER SO FUCKING MUCH. FIRST OF THE BLOODY GIT KISSES MY SISTER IN FRONT OF ME AND THEN AGAIN IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE GREAT HALL, NEXT HE DOESN'T EVEN APOLOGISE OR LOOK EMBARRASED FOR IT, NOT EVEN A WORD OF THANKS FOR WHAT WE SACRIFICED SO HE COULD LIVE. NOW HE HAS GONE TO TALK TO BLODDY MOTHER-FUCKING DEATH EATERS. I. CANT. BELIEVE. THAT. GIT. HE HAS CROSSED THE LINE."

"RONALD WEASLEY, SIT YOUR SORRY ARSE ON THAT SEAT AND LISTEN TO ME. NOW. YES FRED HAS DIED AND WE LOST HIM. YES I KNOW THAT AND I AM UPSET TO…

"YOU DON'T LOOK THAT UPSET YOUR SNOGGING YOU NEW BOYFRIEND. You little slut." Ron interrupted and even though he muttered the last bit. Ginny still heard him.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD THE NERVE TO SAY THAT. I LOVE HARRY AND HE LOVES ME. HARRY IS A NOBLE PRAT AND WE ALL KNOW THAT DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE HAS LOST. YES WE LOST FRED BUT HARRY LOST HIS MOTHER, FATHER, GRANDPARENTS, CEDRIC, SIRIUS, DUMBLEDORE, REMUS, TONKS, AND FRED AS WELL. HE HAD NOW SIBLINGS AND EVEN IF HE DID OR IF HE WAS ABOUT TO HE LOST THEM TOO. COULD YOU LIVE WITHOUT YOUR FAMILY, COULD YOU LIVE IF MUM, DAD, BILL, CHARLIE, PERCY, GEORGE, ME AND EVEN AUNT MURIEL DIED. COULD YOU LIVE IF EVERYONE WHO EVER LOVED YOU LOST THEIR LIFE TO SOME PYSCOPATH POWER PRAT AND HIS EVIL LITTLE MINIONS. YOU SAW VOLDEMORT, RON, YOU KNOW HOW EVIL HE IS. IMAGINE HAVING THE WEIGHT OF THE WORLD ON SHOULDERS, TRYING TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM THIS PYSCOPATH PROWER PRAT AND HIS MINIONS KNOWING THAT HE IS TRYING THE KILL YOU. IMAGINE HOW THAT MUST FEEL KNOWING THAT SOMEDAY YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO BE THE ONE WHO DEFEATS HIM. IMAGINE THAT FROM BEFORE YOU WERE BORN, HAVING BLOODY FUCKING VOLDMORT TRYING TO KILL YOU. TRY LIVING AS HARRY FOR ONE DAY, JUST ONE DAY AND YOU WILL SEE HOW HARD IT REALLY IS. AND AS FOR CALLING ME A SLUT, RON I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I NEVER DATED ANYONE LAST YEAR AND I WOULDN'T, I COULDN'T, BOYS WOULD ASK ME OUT, I SAID NO. DO YOU KNOW WHY? NO YOU DON'T. I WAS TOO BUSY THINKING OF MY EX-BOYFRIEND WHO WAS OUT ON A DEATH HUNT WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND BROTHER. I WAS TO FOCUSED ON WANTING TO KNOW WHETHER MY BEST FRIEND, MY BROTHER AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE WERE OK OR ALIVE. YOU WERE LIVING LIKE THAT AS WELL WEREN'T YOU? WORRIED ABOUT MUM, DAD, GEORGE, BILL, CHARLIE, FRED, ME, you don't have to worry anymore Harry took that worry away. Now how do you feel?"

Ron had shrank back into his seat as soon as Ginny started her second wave of anger now her felt really bad about what he had said about Harry because what Ginny had said was true and he knew better than to try and live for just a day as Harry James Potter.

"LANGUAGE RONALD, GINEVRA. I WISH TO SPEAK TO YOU LATER RONALD ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS TOWARDS YOUR SUPPOSED BEST FRIEND."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Harry was in the dungeons with the Malfoy's. The Malfoy's weren't allowed their wands so Harry was safe.<p>

"Mrs Malfoy…"

"Please call me, Narcissa Black, I am no longer a Malfoy as of last Christmas - I divorced Lucius when he started to try and make me a sex weapon and he abused me."

"Ms Black, I would like to thank you for saving my life out there when Voldemort had cast the Avada Kedavra at me the first time. Through saving my life you have saved the life of millions. I will try to get you removed from this holding cell."

"Thank you Mr Potter, how can you be so nice to those who do not deserve it?" Ms Black said.

"That is ok Ms Black, call me Harry. I can be nice to those who do not deserve because I believe that no one is born evil. We all have good and bad in us and it is the part we act on which makes us who we really are. Ms Black, that is what I was once told by a smart Black."

"Well if I can call you Harry, you can call me Narcissa or Aunt Cissy as I should have been. You are right Sirius was quite smart but he even when he didn't act it he still had a way with words."

"Narcissa, may I ask why you would have been my Aunt Cissy?

"I had three siblings Bellatrix, Andromeda as you know. Anyway my grandfather Pollux Black had three siblings Cassiopeia, Marius and Dorea. Now Dorea married a man called Charlus… Charlus Potter he had a son James Potter and a daughter Violetta who married… Sirius… she loved him and she was shortly murdered after he was placed in Azkaban. So yeah I am your aunt… I was also very good friends with your mother, secretly of course only because if the Dark Lord found out that I was best friends with a muggle-born witch I would have been killed and I had a duty as a mother to look after my son. I wanted so much to find you and look after you as my own as a Godmother and Aunt it was my duty- but I knew you would be safer if I let you go to the Dursleys, Harry I know they were horrid to you- every now and then I would pop in and see you- trust me if I had taken you in and looked after you we both would have been dead a long time ago."

"Thank you very much… Aunt Cissy. As you were good friends with my parents would you care to tell me about them …sometime maybe? Hopefully I can keep you out of Azkaban."

"Harry… my dear… I have your parents will… your mother gave them to me to look after, I was supposed to take them to the Wizengamot and present the information that would free my cousin but I couldn't… that was when Lucius started to treat me as a sex weapon and when he started his abuse. I would have taken it to the Wizengamot and freed Sirius but I was trapped I couldn't do anything to help and I had to watch as Lucius warped my son… my son into being a death eater and the way he spoke about you, Harry, Lily and James. I couldn't get out to help as much as I wanted to and then when Lucius told me he was going to the Department of Mysteries to get Harry's prophecy to give to V…Vol…Voldemort, when he came back, he had my dreadful sister with him, Bellatrix, and she had the same smug smile that she had after she tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom, I knew something had happened. Then she started singing, it was a frightful sound, _I killed Sirius Black _I then had two options to be a Death Eater's wife and commit crimes or divorce Lucius and become a Black at that point I was too weak to leave Lucius side and it was where I heard all about my Godson and Nephew- both you. When I divorce Lucius at Christmas I knew I was crossing rough ground but I wanted to help you- no one suspected me- I stayed within Voldemort's inner circle and apparated into Malfoy manor when I heard you were caught by snatchers. I sent Dobby to help you, and I wouldn't leave Hermione on her own with Bellatrix- I disillusioned myself, stood and watched- when I thought Bellatrix was about to do harm- real harm- to Hermione I called Dobby. That was the last I saw of you until the forest and when you were there, I knew you weren't dead because I would feel it so I volunteered myself to see if you were actually alive and ask you where Draco was then I lied to Voldemort to protect you. You see Harry James Potter, my nephew and godson, I love you."

"I love you too Aunt Cissy, thank you for all you have done. He leant over and gave her a hug "Now Mr Lucius Malfoy, I have nothing to say to you except this, why did you abuse sexually abuse your wife, why did you do Voldemort's biding all these years and what made you want to kill?."

"I have nothing to say to you, filthy mudblood loving half blood."

"Fine… Ok Mr Malfoy." Harry said with coldly whilst casting a Patronus. "Mr Lucius Malfoy, Aurors Dawlish, Robards and Proudfoot will take you to Azkaban prison. You will wait there until you attend your trial on the 27th May 1998. The charges are as follows several counts of murder, rape, torture, assisting Lord Voldemort in the reopening of the chamber of secrets whilst endangering children's lives, child abuse, abuse, being a known Death Eater with the Dark Mark and casting the Imperius and Cruciatus curse on numerous occasions. Mr Malfoy, you are hereby going to be taken to Azkaban to await your trial on 27th May at precisely 11:00, do wish there to be any attendees and/or witnesses for defence?"

"No, I am innocent, I will fight my own case and as for any attendees I only wish my son and Narcissa to be there they will also be my witnesses for defence."

"Or prosecution" Narcissa muttered under her breath, unheard by Lucius.

"Ok Mr Malfoy, thank you for your input. As this a professional business, Ms Narcissa Black do wish to attend Mr Lucius Malfoy's trial as a witness for defence?"

"I do not wish to attend the trial as a witness for defence but Mr Potter, for prosecution I will be a witness."

"Narcissa as soon as I am out of Azkaban, I will find you, rape you, torture you, kill you and everyone will think of me as the poor upset husband." Lucius said venomously.

"Let's add threatening to rape, kill and torture to the list of charges, Mr Malfoy that alone is 20 years in Azkaban, the way you're going you might just have the Dementors' Kiss."

"Auror Dawlish, here to report to Mr Potter and take Mr Lucius Malfoy to Azkaban, ordered by Minister for Magic Kinsley Shacklebolt and Harry Potter."

"Head Auror Robards, here to report to Mr Potter and take Mr Lucius Malfoy to Azkaban, ordered by Minister for Magic Kinsley Shacklebolt and Harry Potter."

"Auror Proudfoot, here to report to Mr Potter and take Mr Lucius Malfoy to Azkaban, ordered by Minister for Magic Kinsley Shacklebolt and Harry Potter."

"Thank you, Aurors Dawlish, Robards and Proudfoot. Will you wait a moment will I interrogate Mr Draco Malfoy and we can then see if he needs to be taken to Azkaban prison as well. Proudfoot can you please ask Kinsley if I can set Ms Narcissa Black free, I have heard her testimony, used Legilimency and Veritaserum to interrogate and her that backs up her testimony, she is innocent?"

"Of course Mr Potter, I will be just a moment."

"Thank you, Mr Draco Malfoy, please present your left arm and pull your selves up."

Harry watched carefully as Draco stuck out his left arm and slowly pulled his sleeve up there it was on his pale skin. He thought _it was enough information to place Draco directly in Azkaban but we must have a trial. _

"Mr Draco Malfoy, you have the Dark Mark on your left arm, did you have it placed there voluntarily and consciously?"

"No I was forced to be marked."

"Who forced you?"

"Mr Lucius Malfoy, Mrs Bellatrix Lestrange, Mr Fenrir Greyback and Mr Peter Pettigrew."

"Why did the following force you to Mr Lucius Malfoy, Mrs Bellatrix Lestrange, Mr Fenrir Greyback and Mr Peter Pettigrew?"

"Mr Lucius Malfoy because he wanted to redeem the family name, Mrs Bellatrix Lestrange because she wanted Voldemort to have more supporters, I don't know why Mr Fenrir Greyback wanted me to and Mr Peter Pettigrew because he thought Voldemort would think better of him if her were able to get him more Death Eaters."

"Ok Mr Draco Malfoy, seeing as you didn't take the Dark Mark voluntarily we will still hold a formal trial but Aurors Dawlish and Robards will take you to the Ministry Holding Cells."

"Mr Potter, Minister for Magic Kinsley Shacklebolt said that he will order Ms Narcissa Blacks' immediate release. She will placed under house arrest for 3 months at 12 Grimmauld Place. Ms Narcissa Black will be monitored by members of the Order of the Phoenix for the 3 months we will monitor who enters and exits the house, Floo transport and apparition into the wards. Ms Narcissa Black is allowed a wand, should she leave the house she will be placed in Azkaban prison for 2 months. Mr Potter and Ms Black do you accept these terms?"

"I do."

"I do."

"Therefore on the 6th of May Ms Black will be taken to 12 Grimmauld Place by Mr Kinsley Shacklebolt and Mr Harry Potter. Ms Black may be released. Mr Potter we will take Mr Lucius Malfoy and Mr Draco Malfoy to their holding cells. Is that satisfactory, sir?"

"That is fine, thank you Aurors Proudfoot, Robards and Dawlish. Ms Black will you follow me?"

"Of course, Mr Potter."

* * *

><p>"Aunt Cissy, I wish for you to come up to the Headmasters office with me now, where I will be explaining what I have been doing over the past year."<p>

"Of course, my boy."

Harry and Narcissa walked from the dungeons all the way to the Headmasters office, talking about the simplest of things, just getting to know each other better. Harry said the password to the gargoyle "Victory." They climbed the stairs Harry opened the door and walked in, Narcissa followed. As Harry anticipated gasps of shock and protests filled the rooms as soon as they saw her face.

"SILENCE" Harry shouted. He waited until they calmed down and then started to talk "I have invited Ms Narcissa Black because I wish for her to know what we were doing last year. Now before you all protest I think you deserve a reason why. Narcissa Black has been tortured and sexually abused by Lucius Malfoy over the past years, she has never been a death eater, and she never committed any crimes. I have been speaking to her I heard her testimony, used Legilimency and Veritaserum to determine if what she said was true and it was. Also she is my only family member left; Aunt Cissy is in fact my aunt, godmother and my late mothers' best friend. Therefore I wish for her to know. Does anyone disagree, if you do please leave?" No one moved so Harry continued. "I will show you what happened last year using a Pensive with a projection charm so you can all see, I will not keep you here until next year, I have shrunk it down so only the important parts of what happened are involved and we will start from the beginning when Tom first learnt about Horcrux… " That is as far as Harry got because Professor Slughorn interrupted.

"Harry, my boy, I wish for that not to be seen I think it is highly unnecessary to see."

"Professor Slughorn, it is necessary for that to be seen, I can assure you that no one will judge you. As I was saying we will start from when Tom learnt about the Horcruxes and finish when the last one was destroyed. I have attained memories from Ron and Hermione as well. Please sit back, relax and watch."

They stayed for the next two hours watching everything the three had been through, they watched Harry's memories of his parents' death and his time at Hogwarts right the way through until the last battle. At the end of it, Molly, Andromeda, Narcissa, Ginny and Fleur were in tears. Narcissa got up from her seat and ran over to Harry and trapped him in a bone crashing hug. Even though she was still crying she managed to choke out "Harry, my son, I am so proud of you everything you have been through. I am sorry I was not able to help." Harry was whispering comforting words into his Aunts' ear and hugging her back. Ginny could see how happy Harry was that he had someone who loved and cared for him. She caught his eye and smiled, he smiled right back at her. When Narcissa released Harry, Ginny ran over and kissed him on the lips for several moments ignoring the protests from her brothers, she then gripped tightly to his hand and let Narcissa fuss over. Molly looked disappointed that some other women was getting to mother the boy she wanted to be her son but she was pleased that Harry was getting mothered by someone who was not overly shared and by the person who should have bought him up after Lily died.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said "Well, Harry, I am proud of you and was really torn up when Voldemort said you were dead. Well done! But as you have missed a year of schooling I think you should come back next year for one more year to do your NEWTS or you can try and get a job without NEWTS, I'm sure Potter and Weasley you will be able to get a job as Aurors with the experience you have but it might be wise to try and get your NEWTS. Hermione I am already counting on my Head Girl coming back but if you don't want to that is fine."

"Oh no, Professor I am coming back, definitely I don't not want to get a job. Thank you Professor so much. Ron, Harry we are coming back to Hogwarts" She turned around and saw their sceptical faces and her face fell. "We are, aren't we?"

"Um…Well…I'm not sure… Mione… I mean I might come back and all but I'm not sure if I could face it knowing that this was where pretty much everyone died."

"Yeah me too… Mione… don't think I could be in the place where F…Fr…he died everyday but then I can't leave you… Oh I don't know. I will think about it and see."

**Well, that is the end of chapter 3 sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will try and update again soon but have exams soon so will be revising. Hope you liked it. As I said I have had to change the rating to M because of the language used, as I upped the rating do you think i should put more M rated stuff in or not? Review with answer please. If you don't want the lanuguage if I get more that 5 reviews telling me to get rid of it I will and I will also change the rating. Sorry about that quess I let my tounge get away from me.**

**WestleyL: Thank you for reviewing glad you like my story, there will be lots more chapters but updating will be scattered as I have exams that I need to focus on. Keep reading, I am open to critiscism.**

**Silverstar: Thank you as well for reviewing and I am glad you liked it as well. I like the Weasley wrath as well, I put more in this chapter for you and I hope you like that as well. I will try to update regularly but as I said to WestleyL updating will be scattered. Keep reviewing, I am open to critiscism **

**Who will go back to Hogwarts?**

**Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Luna and Ginny**

**Ron, Hermione, Neville Luna and Ginny**

**Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny**

**The girls: Hermione, Luna and Ginny**

**The boys: Ron, Harry and Neville**

**Or just Luna and Ginny **

**Review with answer and I will put you in my story. **

**One more question. Who will be DADA teacher next year?**

**Arthur Weasley**

**Bill Weasley**

**An Auror**

**Harry Potter**

**Or Narcissa Black. **

**Keep reviewing and please rate. More reviews, quicker I will update.**

**HarryPotterLuver1998  
><strong>


End file.
